Untitled
by SayDeath001
Summary: Mikan been abused by Natsume. Will Yoichi and Hotaru help her? What will happen? Pairing: YXM (MikanxYoichi) a small hint slight sooo slight of KXM (KokoxMikan)


**First One-Shot so love it don't hate it and did I need to say the Rule? Well here's go nothing**

**RULE/WARNING:**

**This is YXM and NXM lover please get out if you don't want your hearth to get hurt**

**No complaning whu Natsume is the bad guy**

**Oh and I put hint of NxL (NatsumexLuna) so slight and maybe you didn't notice it**

**No complaining if the character get hurt in the story**

**Abusing scene**

**Yoichi is the same age as Mikan and the other: 15**

**END OF RULE/WARNING**

**Now go and read it!**

**~0~**

The sun shine brightly this morning... I groan and touch my left shoulder with my right hand

Last night Natsume push my left shoulder so hard and its hurt so bad

My name is Mikan Yukhira the hottest (A/N I don't find that he is hot and Mikan put sacram) playboy Natsume Hyuuga girlfriend

*sigh* As I say he is playboy. He always abused me every night and I don't know why

Playboy is always a playboy so he always flirting with girls and abused me. I kept this relationship just because my and his mother bond.

But I don't know why I don't fight back...

I stand up and walk to the bathroom, washing the blood from my body

I took my cloth and wear it then walk to the classroom

**Yoichi's POV**

Here again I saw Mikan walking with bruise in her body and tears came from her eyes

I always feel sorry for her being hurt by Hyuuga

And there as she walk in the hall she been stop by Hyuuga and he start hitting her

I walk to them just been stoped by Imai

"What?" I growl to her

"Don't come or later Mikan will been abused more by Hyuuga" She said

"The what will we do?" I relize it

"I don't know..." she look down

I look down too as tear fell from my eyes

"Let just go to the classroom" Imai sigh

"Hai"I said

Well in the classroom I sat beside Kokoro Yome the idiotic that always smile

But when he know Mikan had been abused his smiled faded away

The classroom is cold and move an inch except moan heared by us.

The moan is came from 2 stupidest human in the world and that creature is Natsume Hyuuga and Luna Koizume the bitch

They were making out and its eww

I saw Mikan sad eye's nobody sit beside her cause Hyuuga said if anybody sit beside Mikan he will hurt Mikan and from that day nobody stay away from Mikan for her safety except Imai and me cause with met with her secretly

I always want to comfort Mikan. Do you know why am I kind to her? Its beacause

She

Is

My

Crush

I always want to said the 3 word to her but I am afraid that she might get hurt by Hyuuga

I snap out of my though as Jinno sensei came wait shouldn't it be Jin Jin?

Jin jin is not so stoic and not too mean cause of Hyuuga hurting Mikan.

How did he know?

Easy cause everyone know

Class started and withought knowing class has end

I walk to Imai's lab for thingking of plan for breaking Mikan and Hyuuga

**Mikan's POV**

Why does I let him keep me? I knew mom won't happy if Natsume treated me bad but maybe she really wanted to be bonded by Kaoru. My though is hurting... Badly

I always been sad to see Natsume kissing girls randomly, hurting me and almost killing me.

"Natsume don't hit me!" I wailed looking him with his fist

"Why WON'T I? YOU IGNORE ME ALL TIME AND NOW YOU SAID TO NOT HIT YOU-" I cut him

"CAUSE IF I TALK TO YOU YOU WIL BE MA-"

SLAP

"DON'T YOU DARE SHOUTE AT ME!" He yelled "Its not like you..." he said softly wait! Its a trap for me to not yelled at him

"OH YEAH MAYBE ITS BECAUSE I HAS SNAPPED!" I cried

"*cough*" I cough

I look to see knive in my stomach

Blood...blood...blood is all I see

Black...Black...Black is all I see

Am I died yet?

Heaven?

Hell?

Its dark, no light,no sound

Where am I?

Did I alive?

Am I kidnapped?

Am I in a grave?

And before I think more I hear sound

"Mikan! Mikan! Hang on there you can't die!"

Sound of concern is around me

So I'm not die... yet

"Mikan! I can't live without you!"

Hotaru...

"Mikan! Mikan! Don't DIE!"

Yoichi...

"Mikan-chan please wake up..."

Two unison sad voice

Nonoko...Anna...

"Mikan is concious she has just too weak to open her eyes or move her body..."

Koko... you read my mind didn't you?

'Yes I did' he replied to my mind

At last someone to talk with!

'Or maybe think with'

Hehe

'Why you are weak to open you eyes?' He ask with a hint of sacram

I ain't weak! I'll show you!

I hardly open my eyes to see a worried face except one Kokoro yume

He was... smirking?

Seriously? I open my eyes to see him smirking?! I hate him

"So you are ain't weak" Koko said with his smile of him

"Shut up" i growl

"MIKAN-CHAN THANK GOODNESS YOU R OKAY!" Anna and Nonoko hug me

"Of course I am" I sweat drop "Actually what happen?" I ask

"Hyuuga almost killed you in the hall and I saw it and now Hyuuga is gone like a wind" Yoichi smiled with tears in his face

"You cry? Am I die yet?" I smirk at his clumsiness

"Its serious you know!" He cry more

"Hey! I am just joking" I let out a nervous smile and the next thing what he do is surprise me

He...h-...he...

Kissed me?! Its just for a second then he hug me

"I can't hold it anymore Mikan! I loves you! You are suffering and I can't hold it to see you crying all night or even being blood all over your body! I can't Mikan..." Yoichi cry on my shoulder

He loves me? The person that I has loved, loved me back? Am I dreaming?

"I l-l-loved you too Yoichi I am sorry" I smiled to him

"Don't die!" He wailed

"Mikan won't die Yoichi... she won't" Hotaru smiled at me "Cause she ain't week" she continue it with tears in her eye

"Hotaru..." I smiled to her

"Now Baka gave me a hug" she open her arm for me

"HOTARU!" I wailed to her and hug her

"I am sorry to inturept but can I see Mikan Yukhira please?" A voice come from the door

Its... Uncle

"Uncle!" I smiled

"Mikan? Daijobuka?" He ask me

"Daijobu!" I sallut him typical me

"Yakata.. I am worried you know..." He smiled

"Mmm sorry to ask but where is Hyuuga?" I ask

All froze

"What? What happen?" I ask

"He.. he its look like got insanity and.. and... and.." Yoichi holding his hand

"And what?" I ask

"He killed him self" Yoichi said

"I am happy that he died cause now my sister won't been hurt again" Hotaru smiled at me

"Yeahh but still... seing people dead making me guilty" I said

"Its okay Mikan its not your fault and how are you guilty" Yoichi ask me

"Its just.. I can't deal with people die" I smiled weakly and hug Yoichi

"But... now I am free" I said to him

"I love you Mikan Yukhira"

"I love you too Yoichi Hijiri"

* * *

**Now... How b'out it? Good? Bad?**

**Review please °_^**

**Oh and please no complaning cause I've done my best and if it almost the same with someone story I am sorry I no copying and if I missed grammar please forgive me. **

**Love it**

**Don't hate it**


End file.
